Un poco de libertad no hace daño ¿O si?
by ART3M1SA-cool
Summary: #18 Llega a la Corporación Cápsula en busca de un favor ofrecido por Bulma, hispedaje. Durante el mismo empezará a desarrollar oscuros deseos en el príncipe Sayajin... ¿ Qué sucederá si abusan del uso de su libertad?


Hola! Jajaja si! Sigo presente! Pero ésta vez con cosas muy opuestas a las que escribo jejeje... hoy mis queridas y queridos, me reporto con un LEMON que será Vegeta X 18 jeje y creo que luego tendrá un poco de Trunks X 18... si, creo que lo tendrá juejuejue.

Para su preciada informacion, éste es mi primer lemon, y mi primer fic de Dragon Ball Z jeje. Y para los que les guste algo pervertidillo de vez en cuando, está perfecto jajaja. Sin más! Les dejo ésta Zuculemtha historia.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball es, fue y será siempre de Akira Toriyama. Genio, Genio...

Advertencias: Como lo mencioné allí arribita, si lo leyeron, tiene Lemon, o mejor conocido como Hentai, sexo explícito, etc. Y si leen es bajo su completa responsabilidad (si se desangran, no es culpa mía XD)•||• También tendrá muchas palabras fuertes, lenguaje vulgar •||• Y por último, un poco de AOC... lo siento

(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)

En la corporación cápsula era una tarde normal, pero al pasar el tiempo allí se recibió una visita inesperada, al abrir las puertas, Trunks se sorprendió al ver que se trataba nada mas ni nada menos que No 18.

-No 18? Que se te ofrece? - preguntó sorprendido el joven peli morado.

-Vengo a hablar con tu madre, precisamente para pedirle un favor.- le respondió la rubia.

-Ehm...de... de acuerdo... te llevo con ella.- la dejó pasar mientras le indicaba el camino - ven, es por acá.

Así se encaminaron a la sala de estar, y al cruzar los grandes y frondosos jardines de la corporación cápsula, llegaron a su destino, donde Bulma estaba discutiendo con Vegeta.

- Sabes qué?! Me cansaste con tus estupideces! Sabes que lo correcto! - gritaba Bulma al sayayin.

-Tú eres la ingenua! Que crees? Que porque lo de cell terminó, ya puedes dejar que todo lo demás también terminó?! Ja! No me hagas reír! Yo la exterminaré si se mete en mi camino o si me interrumpe - vociferó el ya molesto príncipe y se retiró del lugar lo antes posible, pero antes de salir se cruzó con 18 y gritó desde el pasillo - y que te quede claro que yo te lo dije! - y sin más se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento .

- Ahh...Vegeta... - suspiró ya cansada la peliceleste.

-Ehm...Etto... madre... No 18 está aquí y dice que vino a verte - le comunicó a su madre desde las puertas de la sala.

-Oh! Tan pronto? Jajaja... como vuela el tiempo - dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca - lo siento si escuchaste eso...es que el ha estado de mal humor desde lo de Cell y lo de Goku... me disculpo a su nombre, y aunque él no lo sabe, invité a Goku, y vendrá acá... ya quiero ver su reacción - dijo en un tono de voz bulresco y comenzando a hablar sola - a que se debe tu visita? -Preguntó Bulma volviendo a la realidad.

- Bueno...recuerdas que me ofreciste hospedaje... ehm... me pregutaba si no sería mucha molestia...- dijo algo avergonzada la androide, ya que a ella ni le gustaba pedir favores, menos a los humanos.

-Oh! Claro! Por supuesto que sí! No te preocupes por nada, mi casa es tu casa, si necesitas entrenar, comer, dormir o lo que sea, siéntete libre de hacerlo! - le respondió con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Segura? Porque parece que a los dos hombres sayayin no les gusta la idea - protestó la rubia.

- Nah! No te preocupes por ellos. Ven te muestro tu recámara - le indicó la ojiceleste, haciendo un ademán para que le siguiera.

- Etto... Gracias... - le agradeció la androide.

- No te preocupes - dijo Bulma, mientras seguía caminando.

Llegaron al piso de los dormitorios, y Bulma le preguntó a 18 .

- Qué habitación te gustaría tener? Una con vista a la ciudad, con vista al mar o con vista a los jardines?

- Ehm...realmente no importa... - respondió apenada la rubia.

-No no no, insisto - ofreció Bulma.

-Ehm...con vista a...a los jardines estaría bien... - dijo avergonzada 18.

-Listo, esta hecho! - exclamó Bulma, y le llevó por un largo pasillo curvo y ó una puerta amplia y de bordes de metal - esta es tu habitación, y allí a la vuelta esta el cuarto de baño... ah si ! La sala de entrenamiento esta en los jardines, justo en medio - le indicó a la androide, en ese momento Trunks recorrió un camino recto en ese mismo pasillo, y dos habitaciones mas allá de la de #18 estaba la de Trunks.

-Vaya, parece que los sayayin son rencorosos, espero no causar molestias... - le comentó la ojiceleste.

-No te preocupes! Ya se les pasará - la animó la científica.

-Gracias, realmente no quería quedarme en la casa de ese viejo pervertido - le sonrió 18 a Bulma.

- hm... tienes una hermosa sonrisa No 18 ! Hahaha - este comentario sonrojó a la androide - tranquila estamos en confianza! Jajaja.

- ...jaja... es que ...ehm...ya pasó mucho desde que algo me hizo reír así... jejeje... - se rascó la nuca la androide.

-ya que estás acá, porque no me cuentas todo acerca de lo que pasó con lo de cell, es que Vegeta siempre se guarda todo para él - le dijo mientras caminaban hacia el lobby.

-Bueno...- y así fue que ella le contó todo a Bulma, lo de el Dr Gero, lo de Goku, lo que paso durante la pelea de Vegeta y ella, todo.

Y así paso la ta tarde, entre risas y chismes, ( que honestamente a 18 no le importaban ) . Bulma llegó a conocer a 18 lo suficiente como para contarle los problemas que tenía últimamente con Vegeta, y 18 se dio cuenta que se había ganado la confianza de aquella mujer de cabellos celestes y a ella también se la había ganado. La tarde pasó rápido, y 18 no quiso bajar a cenar, porque sabía que los dos hombres de la casa estarían allí, y se iniciaría una pelea, así que decidió quedarse en su nueva habitación.

(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)

Temprano en la madrugada ya se escuchaban los gritos por parte de Bulma y del príncipe sayayin, estaban discutiendo otra vez, tanto así, que el bebé se largó al llanto.

-Ya me tienes harto! - era Vegeta, que acababa de dar un portazo, y por lo visto se dirigía cerca del cuarto de Trunks, y luego se escuchó otro portazo, pero ésta vez del cuarto que estaba al lado del cuarto de 18 . Por lo visto todos habían escuchado la discusión.

-Ahh...ese debe ser Vegeta... - dijo la ya despierta rubia.

(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)

La discusión tuvo lugar a eso de las 3 am, y desde esa hora 18 no pudo dormir ni un poco, y ahora, que eran ya las 6 am, decidió ir a darse una ducha e irse a entrenar. Se dirigió al baño y se dió cuenta que ella era la única que estaba despierta, así que podría darse un baño tranquila, sin más entró al baño.

- Bien, ya tengo todo listo - se dijo a sí misma al revisar todos los productos de baño necesarios para darse un largo y relajado baño. _"...será que lo puedo usar?... No creo que se enfade... " _pensó 18 al ver una esponja de forma cilíndrica, que era muy suave al tacto. (N/A. - no pervers, no es lo que estaban pensando ╮(╯_╰)╭) Y se metió a la tina, que era cubierta por un cristal semi opaco que no dejaba ver claramente lo que estaba afuera o dentro de la misma.

(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)

- Agh! Maldita sea...no puedo dormir! - gritaba entre sueños. Al parecer Vegeta acababa de tener un sueño "extraño " con su nueva inquilina , sip un sueño erótico. Esa era una de las razones por la cual Vegeta no quería que esa mujer se quedara en su casa, ella le causaba una sensación que no era aceptable para un sayayin de su altura, ella le despertaba deseo, un deseo carnal muy fuerte. - Maldita... Ahh...Ésto es el colmo!... iré a darme un baño de agua fría... eso será lo mejor para calmarme... - y dicho ésto se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Al salir de su habitación se dio cuenta que el cuarto que se encontraba al lado de el de él estaba abierto. Al entrar a esa habitación, pudo notar que allí había dormido la mujer de su "extraño " sueño.

-Huele como a ella...- pensó en voz alta - ...pero qué?!... Maldita Bruja! - gritó Vegeta, ya que él pensaba que no podía ser posible que una mujer, o una androide (lo que es peor), le provocaran tan vulgares pensamientos.

Vegeta también pudo notar que la joven no se encontraba, así que aprovechó de revisar las cosas de la chica. Por lo visto ayer ella había ordenado todas sus cosas, adornos, ropa y algunos aparatos para sus partes robóticas. Y mientras revisaba el closet como si buscara algo, encontró algo que no esperaba, la ropa interior de la rubia, se sorprendió y excitó por hacer tal descubrimiento, todas sus prendas estaban perfectamente ordenadas en conjuntos, y como no podía con su curiosidad, empezó a observarlos detenidamente, especialmente los brasiers.

-Son más grandes que los de Bulma...- se dijo a sí mismo.

Soltó de inmediato aquella prenda dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Había empezado a hacer comparaciones, con los pechos!.

-Será mejor que me apure en derme ese baño, lo necesito urgentemente - finalizó el príncipe mientras salía de esa habitación.

Se encaminó rápidamente al cuarto de baño, abrió la puerta y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida. Había alguien que estaba saliendo de la ducha, y ese alguien no era su esposa. Era 18 ,que, por lo visto, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del sayayin.

Vegeta no pudo evitar sonrojarse y excitarse de sobremanera, ni se preocupaba por su creciente erección, ni el como esconderla, éste era la gota que rebasó el vaso. Él quería tomarla ahora, ya no perdería el tiempo.

Se acercó lentamente, mientras la rubia se agachaba para envolver su cabello con una toalla, y la sujetó de la cintura, acercando sus cuerpos. Número 18 se sorprendió, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, sólo salió de la ducha y se encontraba atrapada en los brazos desnudos de algún hombre, y lo que la sonrojó, sentía algo duro que presionaba contra su trasero, evidentemente era un hombre.

-Pero que?! -se quiso voltear la ojiceleste

-Hola, que falta de respecto el que no me saludes - le dijo burlón Vegeta - me extrañaste ?... yo ...yo talvez un poco...-.ésto se lo dijo al oído, mientras olía su cabello y la piel de su cuello.

Número 18 reconoció al instante la voz del individuo que la tenía presa - Ve...Vegeta... - lo llamó la sonrojada androide -... qué... que rayos haces?...- la rubia ya no podía hablar normal, ya que el sayayin comenzó un lento vaivén mientras la llevaba lentamente contra la puerta de la tina. Ella podía sentir como ese hombre quería tomarla, podía sentir también como el miembro erecto palpitaba, a travez de la húmeda toalla de baño.

-Vegeta... ya...ya para...- la androide ya no podría aguantar más ese maldito vaivén así que intentó separarse, haciendo que Vegeta fortaleciera su agarre.

-...mmm...hueles deliciosamente bien... eso me hace querer continuar... hmm... - Vegeta empezó a besar el cuello de la rubia, aveces a morderlo, lamerlo.

-N...no...es... es enserio...Vegeta... ya...mmgh...basta...- 18 se maldijo por haber hecho esa estupidez, pero no era su culpa, era Vegeta el que lo estaba ocasionado.

Al contrario a Vegeta eso lo encendió aún más, volteó a 18 de forma brusca y atrapó sus labios con un ardiente beso pasional y lleno de deseo. Aunque a 18 le cueste aceptarlo, ella deseaba tanto al sayayin, como él a ella, por eso no se separó del beso, sino que lo profundizó aún más, sin darse cuenta, introdució su lengua en la boca de su amante logrando que se librara una batalla entre las dos lenguas.

Vegeta la sujetó de las caderas y la acercó mas a su prominente erección, logrando sacarle más gemidos a la androide. Bajó sus manos a sus nalgas y las apretó con fuerza, ésto provocó que la rubia gritara el nombre del príncipe, haciendo también que la erección de Vegeta creciera aun más.

Ella nunca había quedado como la débil, y ahora no sería la excepción, cuando Vegeta la hizo gritar, se separaron de golpe, así que aprovechó la oportunidad de meter su mano al pantalón del guerrero, y agarrar con fuerza el grande y erecto miembro del mismo, provocando que éste emitiera un gemido gutural, mezclado con ira porque ella le había hecho gemir. Por otro lado, 18 aprovechó que Vegeta estaba a su merced y aumentó fuerza a su agarre, logrando que Vegeta cayera arrodillado a sus pies, ella aprovechó la oportunidad y salió rápidamente del cuatro de baño, directamente a encerrarce en su habitación.

Cuando corría por el pasillo, se cruzó con Trunks, que la miró fijamente y pudo notar su sonrojo y la delgada capa de sudor que cubría su figura, antes que ella entrara a su cuatro, la sujetó del brazo y le preguntó:

-Qué pasó? Por qué huyes? - le preguntó preocupado el peli morado.

-Suéltame! Que te pasa a ti?! - le contestó la alterada joven.

-No, que te sucede a ti! Estas asustada! - le contradijo Trunks.

-Porque... porque estoy desnuda - le dijo desafiante la rubia.

En ese momento Trunks se puso tan rojo como un tomate maduro y soltó su agarre - yo.. ehm...lo... lo siento - y con la cara roja se dirigió a el lado contrario, totalmente avergonzado.

La pobre androide no sabía donde ocultar la cara, casi, casi tiene sexo con... con Vegeta, no sabía con que cara mirarlo ahora, y Bulma! , ella era su primera amiga, su única amiga. Era la peor, el peor ser del planeta, merecía lo peor por haber hecho lo que hizo, pero ella no hizo nada, o si ? Ella detuvo lo que estaba apunto de suceder. Lo mejor sería pensar en las soluciones posibles para el problema.

(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)

En cambio Vegeta ya no sabía que más hacer para maldecir a Número 18 , ella lo dejó así , y lo peor, deseando más y, aunque le cueste admitirlo, deseando a esa mujer aún más!

-"Maldita... maldita bruja!" - se decía internamente el gran príncipe sayayin - " pero te juro que de la próxima no te salvas " - y con eso en mente se metió a darse un baño de agua fría, para dejar de sentirse así.

(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)

En la planta baja de la corporación cápsula, estaban varios robots y Bulma; para colocar una exagerada mesa de desayuno con treinta platos de comida exótica. Bulma pensó que sería bueno desayunar juntos para reafirmar la confianza entre ellos, ya que todos estaban muy enemistados desde lo de cell.

-Ve y llama a todos para que vengan a desayunar - le indicó la peli azul a uno de sus robots. Y éste asintió y se dirigió a los dormitorios. - Ah... espero que no hayan escuchado nuestra discusión... Vegeta idiota... - y dicho esto, se fue a cambiar de vestuario, ya que estaba con ropa (según ella ) araposa, tenía un buzo color negro con una línea celeste a los lados y un canguro que le llegaba a la altura de la entrepierna, incluso mas largo.

(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)

-¿Qué voy a hacer?... si me marcho repentinamente, pensará que algo sucedió y le preguntará a Vegeta, y creo que es obvio que él le dirá lo que pasó... y disputaran, hasta podrían separarse... -se decía a sí misma la rubia - ...pero, si hago como si nada pasó... y niego cualquier cosa que Vegeta diga... podría funcionar... - a 18 no le gustaba engañar a su amiga, pero el problema era que ella quería ésto, quería algo con Vegeta, quería esa aventura que su cuerpo y su mente le reclamaban, y eso nadie se lo iba a quitar.

-Bip... Bip el desayuno esta listo Bip... Bip - un robot había entrado al dormitorio de 18 , hecho que provocó que ella se asustara.

-¿¡Eh!? Oh! Gracias ya, ehm ya voy - la rubia estaba preocupada, vería otra vez al sayayin, y esperaba que él no dijese nada - ...Ahh... ya es hora - y terminado ésto bajó a los jardines.

(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)

-Bip... Bip el desayuno está listo Bip... Bip

- Hmpt! Es hora de ver a esa maldita perra... otra vez... - dijo un ansioso Vegeta, dispuesto a "ir a desayunar".

(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)

La primera en llegar fue 18 , que se sorprendió por la gran cantidad de comida. "Creí que sólo estaríamos nosotros... " pensó Dieciocho.

Mientras pensaba en eso y observaba detenidamente los platos de comida, alguien se le acercó por la espalda, esa persona era de estatura alta y de buena musculatura. Era un hombre saiyayin, que, tomando desprevenida a la androide, tocó su hombro para que ella se volteara.

-¡¿Pero quién?! - giró rápidamente la rubia -¡¿Tú?!

-Dí...disculpa 18...- era Trunks, que venía totalmente rojo y avergonzado por lo sucedido la hora anterior. -...Ehm...yo...ehm quería... ehm...- se sonrojó más aún y se rascó la nuca, nervioso -... pedirte ...ehh...pedirte perdón por lo que pasó... - dijo cabizbaja el pelimorado.

-... ¿Qué? …-la rubia no entendía el porque de las disculpas del saiyayin, hasta que recordó lo ocurrido con Vegeta, y que ella lo había hecho avergonzar cuando él la sujetó del brazo - ...ah...no... no te preocupes... Trunks.

-¡Pero hablo enserio! -Trunks la había tomado desprevenida, y la sujetó de los hombros.

-...Ehmm... si! No te preocupes por eso... ehh...- 18 estaba confundida por el comportamiento de Trunks.

En ése momento entró alguien a ése jardín, que solo pudo divisar que Trunks sujetaba a 18 por los hombros y estaba a una distancia muy corta de su rostro. Esa persona eraVegeta, que irabundo se dirigió a los dos ojicelestes y habló con voz potente.

-¡¿Vaya... VAYA... pero qué tenemos aquí?! -preguntó con furia en la voz.

-Nada padre, vine a pedirle disculpas a androide 18 ...- respondió algo avergonzado el pelimorado.

-¿Así? -preguntó con tono burlón, mientras lo miraba fijamente - y ¿se puede saber el motivo de la disculpas? - preguntó.

-Ehmm... es que verás... ehm...- Trunks no pudo evitar el sonrojo y tampoco el nerviosismo - yo... yo impedí el paso de 18 cuando...ehh...cuando ella salía de darse un baño... ¡pero lo juro que no fue mi intención! -gritó totalmente rojo para que no dudaran de él.

Vegeta recordó lo sucedido en el baño, y miró altaneramente a 18, la cual inmediatamente desvió la mirada. Éste orgulloso, le lanzó una mirada arrogante y solo se rió por el sonrojo por parte de la androide.

-Oh...¡pero que gentil! ¡Ja! Y además, cierta persona me debe al...-Vegeta fue interrumpido por a persona que acababa de llegar al lugar, otro saiyayin. Era Goku.

-...¿Vegeta? ¿Trunks? … ¡¿#18?! - dijo sorprendido el pelinegro.

-Se...Señor Goku? -Preguntó Trunks, algo confundido.

-¿¡Qué quieres Kakaroto?! ¿Por Qué vienes a mi casa sin previo aviso? -gruñó Vegeta.

-Bueno... es que Bulma llamó y nos invitó a desayunar-dijo apuntando su pequeño carro, del cual salían Milk y Gohan.

-¡Goku! -gritó desde lo alto de su alcoba Bulma, que al parecer acababa de darse un baño - ¡Hey ! ¡¿Y los demás ?! - preguntó algo fastidia la peliazul.

-¡Ya los traigo! -gritó Goku, desde el lugar en el que estaba. - Bueno, los dejo tengo que traer a todos los demás, ya regreso Milk! - y finalizando con eso se marchó volando, ya que prefería ir a pasear un rato, y no usar su teletransportación en ésta ocasión.

-Vengan! Entren! - les dijo Bulma desde lo alto. Y Así pasaron ellos y Trunks, dejando solos a Vegeta y A 18.

-...Vaya, logras causar esa sensual impresión en todos los hombres... -se acercó a su cuello, y empezó a susurrar en la oreja de 18- ...pero, tu sabes que ya me la debes...me dejaste a medias en el baño...y además...aun hueles delicioso...mmm... Ahh...- respiró Vegeta en el cuello de la rubia, logrando robarle suspiros a ésta.

-...Shh!... ah, cállate Bulma... Bulma podría vernos... - eso significaba (para Vegeta) que ella estaba accediendo a lo que él quería, lo que ellos querían.

-Hmm... ya veo... con que ahora si eh?... - y diciendo ésto, Vegeta sujetó a 18 de la cintura, estándo él detrás de ella, y metió una de sus manos en la calza de 18, entrando dentro de sus bragas, y comenzó a masajear el clítoris de la rubia, sacándole gemidos al instante.

-...Mngh... amnhh... Vegeta... mnn! espera ...- se volteó rápidamente y miró a Vegeta a los ojos, y sin aguantar mas, lo besó apasionadamente , pero cuando las lenguas ya bailaban con pasión dentro de las bocas de cada uno, 18 lo detuvo, de nuevo - vamos... vamos a otro lugar... - dijo jadeante y suplicante a la vez, ella deseaba esto tanto como él, asi que no tenía sentido el resistirse.

-Hmpt! - Vegeta sólo asintió, se lamió los labios y llevó alzada a 18 y en menos de dos segundos, estaban frente a la cámara de gravedad - aquí nadie nos interrumpirá ...- terminó de hablar y volvió a adueñarse de los carnosos labios de la androide.

-...Ahh...- se separó la rubia -...Bueno... en ese caso... - en ése momento 18 rompió en mil pedazos la sumadora con la que estaba Vegeta, que aun la sujetaba, y lo hizo caer al suelo, donde comenzó a besar todo el bien formado y musculoso torso del saiyayin, logrando sacarle suspiros al príncipe - no sabes cuánto he deseado este momento - dijo mientras se acercaba a la sección baja del ombligo.

-...ah...n..nnno... - Vegeta sujetó la cara de 18 con una mano, acercándola para darle un beso lleno de pasión. Y con la otra sostuvo el trasero de la hermosa rubia que estaba sobre él, y rosó su intimidad con la suya, logrando sacarle mas gemidos a la androide.

-...Maldi...Maldita sea...ahh! ...mnhgg... ungh Vegeta! -Gimió más fuerte cuando Vegeta incrementó la fuerza de su agarre, y aumentó un vaivén riguroso de ida y venida, y ella ayudaba con sus caderas.

-...Mngh...eres tan... -Vegeta se sentó y puso a 18 debajo de él, rompiendo los botones de la camisa con la que la rubia estaba, y cuando la rompió totalmente, pudo apreciar los grandes pechos cubiertos por un brasier negro, los cuales comenzó a masajear con fuerza y deseo. Rompió la tela al no poder sacarla, y cuando los senos de la rubia estuvieron expuestos, ella soltó un pequeño grito; en cambio, eso era musica para los oídos del saiyayin, así que este comenzó a lamerlos, morderlos y las mayores víctimas fueron los rosados pezones le la androide.

-Cal...Cálmate... mngh!... Vegeta...Vegeta!- le decía la rubia al pelinegro, mientras sujetaba con fuerza el cabello del sayayin. Y este le devolvió la mirada con ironía.

-¿Así?... te digo algo... - se acercó a su cuello -... nadie me manda... - y dicho ésto, volvió a meter su mano en las bragas de la androide, pero ésta vez introdució uno de sus dedos en la húmeda cavidad de la ojiceleste, haciéndola gemir de placer.

-¡Ah!... ¡ungh! …no... mmmnn...ah..si,¡ si! ¡Vegeta! - el príncipe aumentó la velocidad de sus dedos y llegó a introducir dos de ellos en el interior de la androide, consiguiendo que ella llegue a su primer orgasmo.

-Uhmm... vaya, pensé que durarías más... - dijo acercando sus dedos a su boca - pero que bueno que tenemos tiempo de sombra para practicar... - terminó volviendo a introducir sus dedos, estimulado a la rubia.

-...ah...ah...Ahng!... no te hagas... al...mnnnn...al pendejo...- y con sonrisa de gata, se liberó del agarre del sayayin y se dirigió con un camino de besos apasionados, a la erección del príncipe -... ahora veremos cómo te va a tí... - y sin más devoró el glande, y luego el falo completo del pelinegro, y éste comenzó a emitir fuertes y potentes gemidos.

Sujetó el sayayin la cabeza de la rubia, marcando un ritmo para ella. El cual ella continuó sin reproche. Vegeta, impaciente, estiró sus manos y con esa pose, volvió a estimular a 18, volviendo a la pose inicial.

-Mierda... Mierda si...¡Si!... Maldito Vegetamghh!... - la rubia gemía sin control, y esto a Vegeta le insitaba a seguir, aumentó radicalmente la velocidad de sus dedos, cuando la androide, totalmente fuera de si, sujeto de los cabellos al príncipe sayajin y le dijo - Déjate de juegos y has lo que tienes que hacer - le dijo con voz seductora y al terminar, le dio uno de los besos más apasionados que el sayajin había recibido en su vida.

Vegeta sólo rió y dirigió su prominente erección hacia el lugar en donde habían estado sus dedos hace unos minutos. Comenzó a frotar los dos sexos, sin llegar a introducir su miembro, solo frutaba el glande con el clítoris de ka ojos celeste. - ...creí decirte que nadie me da órdenes ahhngg! - ésta vez el error fue de Vegeta, en ese momento la androide se puso como loca y y comenzó a gritar.

- Deja de hacerte de rogar mmmng! O no eres tan hombre como para hacerlo?! - le dijo desafiante y luego le dio un beso a Vegeta como una burla.

-...- En ese instante, Vegeta se sintió insultado, humillado. Sonrió arrogante y le dijo al oído a 18 - Te haré entender quien es tu dueño. - Y sin esperar respuesta alguna o algún signo de aprobación de su amante, la penetró con toda la fuerza presente en su cuerpo, en la primera estocada metió su erección completa, haciendo que la androide frote con todas sus fuerzas, tanto de placer como de dolor.

-¡AAAAAAAHGGGG VEGETA! - la rubia no se acostumbró tan fácil a Vegeta, era de esperarse, ya que ella nunca había estado con un hombre de su calibre. - Vegeta... por... porfavor despacio... mmmnnng... - lo sujetó de los hombros, rascuñando los mismos al sujetarse de ellos, y le suplicó que no empezara tan "rápido ".

-¡Hmpt! -Aunque le cueste aceptar, a Vegeta también le costaba estar en la hermosa rubia que estaba debajo de él. "Es... es muy estrecha... mmm "pensaba, asi que tendría que hacerle caso a 18.

-Mu...muévete un poco ...mmmnng- le pidió, un poco mas adaptada a Vegeta, en pocas palabras, que comenzara la mejor parte.

-Aquí voy - sacó un poco de su miembro de la cavidad de la rubia, y la volvió a introducir de forma brusca, y fue Así que comenzó con un vaivén riguroso de ida y de venida, con el que gritaba el nombre de su compañero sexual.

Fue entonces cuando se sintió el clarísimo ki de Goku y el de los demás, pero fue entonces donde Vegeta se preocupó un poco, según él, 18 estaba gritando muy fuerte. El problema no era ese, por el contrario a él le facinaba la sola idea de poseer a la mujer que tenía debajo de él, pero era posible que Kakarotto la oyese y que buscase el origen de aquellos ruidos o gemidos.

-¡Mmmng si! ¡Oh si Vegeta! ¡Si! -.a la androide, en cambio, le gustaba y excitaba la idea de ser encontrada teniendo sexo brusco con el príncipe sayajin.

-Grrrgnnn! Ya cállate androide... ggmmmng nos oiran ahí fuera! ggggmmmn - intentó callarla Vegeta, pero tenían distintas ideas.

-¿Qué pasa mmnnnhh? ¿El príncipe tiene miedo de ser atrapado haciendo cosas sucias? - se burló 18, mientras se levantaba del suelo y quedaba de pié frente a Vegeta.

-Hmpt! No le temo a nadie, y menos a esos fastidiosos humanos, no me retes linda - y al finalizar se pudo igualmente a la misma altura de la ojiceleste, la acorraló en una esquina, que poseía una ventana a la altura de los muslos, ahí volvió a empotrarse a 18, pero ahora al lado de una ventana.

-Ah Ah ah Vegeta... Ah Ah Ah Ah Vegeta nos verán. AH ah Ah Ah !- quiso decirle la rubia, pero las envestidas de Vegeta aumentaron, no solo eran mas rápidas y profundas, estaban de lejos con mayor intensidad que las otras.

-Jaja no querías que nos vieran? Ahora nosotros podemos verles ¡Arghh! Ah Ah... - Vegeta continuó con su ritmo intenso y brusco hasta el final, el quería volver a escucharla gemir y gritar su nombre y que más blasfemias saliesen de esa boca que le insitaba a tomarla de miles de formas más, pero era tarde, 18 había llegado a su clímax, logrando uno de los mas fuertes que nunca antes había sentido, y al llegar gritó con voz fuerte.

-¡AHHNGG! ¡VEGETA HIJO DE PERRA! AHHHH -ese fue el ultimátum de Vegeta, las paredes de 18 empezaron a oprimir el miembro de el Príncipe, pero éste no cesó y siguió con las embestidas fuertes y rápidas, y sorprendentemente, gimiendo como la androide.

-¡Ah...Ah! ¡18!...¡DIECIOCHO! Mierda... ¡MIERDA! ¡ARRGGHH!-Vegeta acababa de tener uno de los mejores orgasmos de todos, por primera vez que lo hacía en la cámara de gravedad, que sin darse cuenta ya estaba x100! Esa había sido su mejor experiencia sexual hasta el momento.

(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)

Sus gritos llegaron con facilidad a los que estaban afuera, esperando a esos dos.

-¡Creo que ese es Vegeta! - afirmó Goku, habiendo escuchado esos gritos.

-Si, debe estar entrenando con 18 - dijo despreocupada Bulma.

-Si... pero madre creo que ya es hora de que salgan de allí, ya...ya debemos desayunar... - dijo un poco avergonzado Trunks.

-Tienes razón Trunks! Ya ha pasado bastante desde que llegaron Goku y los otros y aún no salen... ¿Goku me haces el favor de traerlos?- ó Bulma al distraído sayajin.

-Oh?! Quien? Yo?! Claro! Ya voy! - Goku se volteó al escuchar su nombre, y al entender la orden, se dispuso a cumplirla.

(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)

N/A.-HOOOOLAAA otra vez XD!.

Y bueno... que tal? A mi me gustó como quedó jeje ╯╰ Cuando lo estaba revisando, noté que me salió muy... muy porno! ╮(╯_╰)╭ tenía mis dudas, aún las tengo pero... bueno! Que se le va a hacer jeje, lo que si... me dan su opinión!? Quiero ver a cuantos les gustó (XX) y a los que esperaban que sea una continuación de alguna de mis otras historias también jeje (lo siento! Pero para la próxima semana les tengo un montón de sorpresas jejeje) .

Sin mas me gustaría decirles, o seguirles piediendo (? Su opinión de ⇧ el fic, para continuarlo! Jaja para ver si va a pasar algo mas... para descubrir si Goku verá algo! (⊙O⊙)Jaja! Todo eso y más! La próxima... o talvez un poco después XD chau Chau! Jeje (PD . No sr olviden de su review ;D


End file.
